


The Smallest Choices Make The Difference

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ben is going to be asexual in this, Ben never becomes Kylo Ren, It's going to be really fluffly because I need happiness, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5716753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hearing what others said about his grandfather Ben became afraid to become like the man. </p><p>Snippet: "Growing up Ben didn’t hear many stories about his grandparents. He knew who they were, it was hard to avoid listening in to words exchanged between people when they involved him in some way. A few people feared he was force sensitive and would become like his grandfather."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Different Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my contribution to the Poe/Ben fics that have started popping up. I like to think they met back when Ben was training.
> 
> To clarify, in this chapter Ben is ten and Poe is twelve.

Ben’s earliest memory contained his parents, a big fluffy beast (who he later found out was Chewbacca), and the vast greatness of space. That is how his life was. Every so often they would stay on planets for a few months. In time though Chewbacca departed from their crew and left them as a family trio. Ben was sad to see him go.

Growing up Ben didn’t hear many stories about his grandparents. He knew who they were, it was hard to avoid listening in to words exchanged between people when they involved him in some way. A few people feared he was force sensitive and would become like his grandfather. Others hoped he’d be like Leia and maybe take up after his grandmother. Having himself compared to both grandparents by people he didn’t even know made him uncomfortable. 

Leia, his mother, was the leader of the resistance and him being her son he was expected to contribute when he got older. It was unsettling how much hope they had for him to become a strong force in the rebellion. He was still barely ten years old and already had the weight of other’s placed upon his shoulders.

At the first signs of the force residing in Ben he was taken to his uncle on Yavin 4. A jedi temple was built there for Luke to train young ones in the ways of the force as Obi-Wan and Yoda had taught him. It was where Ben was going to train, away from his parents. He wasn’t going to be alone though, Yavin 4 was populated and the jedi praxeum was close to a nearby town. 

It had been a while since Ben had seen his uncle. They didn’t get to see each other often because his uncle was mostly busy training his apprentices. It felt almost as though Ben was meeting him for the first time. His parents, luckily for him, stayed until he was fully settled in.

 

Ben met his parents outside of the Millennium Falcon before they left. He had to resist the temptation of running back on the ship. He knew he needed the training, he doesn’t want to become like the grandfather he fears.

“I love you, Ben. Don’t be a hassle for your uncle,” His mother said as she hugged him. Her embrace was soft and warm. If he ever needed comforting he could always reach out with the force and connect with his mother.

“Seeya, kiddo,” His father was less serious than his mom. It has always been that way. Ben smiled as his dad ruffled his long hair. When both his parents got on the ship they let him know they love him one more time.

“You need to begin meditating to become in sync with the force. Try to feel it when you close your eyes,” Ben was starting on basic force training. Supposedly he was already strong with the force, but he just doesn’t know how to use it. Training him meant his uncle was diverting most of his time on Ben’s success. Many of the other apprentices were older and past this stage. 

He tried with everything to feel the force flow through him. From what felt like far away he felt a warm presence. It must be his mother he thought. “I can feel mother!” He exclaimed to his uncle. A surprised look sprawled across Luke’s face.

“Really? From this distance?” his uncle asked him. Ben nodded in reply. “You truly are strong with the force.” Ben still knew little about the force and how it worked. He knew it could provide extordinary abilities, but he didn’t understand how someone was strong in the ways of it. Most of it remained gibberish to him.

One day while Ben was practicing Luke invited him to go shopping in the town with him. The praxeum had a farm, but some things were easier just to buy apparently. The small town was actually bustling with action and all sorts of people were walking on the street. Sometimes Ben would stop and stare and shops, wares, and weird fruits and Luke had to pull him back into reality. He had never seen an open market like the one here.

At first Ben thought his uncle was just walking a straight line. They hadn’t bought anything and it started to seem like they weren’t at all. That is until they came to a house that looked modern compared anything else on the planet. On the property was a large hanger of sorts. It must be where most of the speeders he saw came from. He’d always been curious how driving one felt. 

A woman walked out of the house to greet his uncle. A boy, maybe a little older than Ben, followed her out. Ben retreated to hiding behind his uncle. Meeting new people wasn’t something easy for Ben. Luke reached behind and tried tugging Ben in front of him. 

“This is my nephew, Ben,” Luke said when he finally moved him. He quickly averted his eyes to look down at his feet. 

“Hello! I’m Poe, Poe Dameron,” said the older boy as though he was really proud about his name. It really threw Ben off. He hadn’t expected the other to introduce himself. The woman whispered something to the boy which caused him to grab Ben’s hand and pull him along. It was strange how his uncle didn’t rescue him.

They were standing in front of a speeder. They were bigger up close compared to their tiny size from the praxeum. “Have you ever rode on a speeder?” Poe asked him. He shook his head in response. “You’re about to!” The other boy had a wide smile on his face. He seemed really nice and doesn’t appear to mind that Ben won’t speak a word to him. 

A helmet was plopped onto Ben’s head. Sometimes he would have to wear ones like it on the Millennium Falcon. He quickly strapped it around his chin. Poe was already on the speeder waiting for him. It proved little difficulty to on. “Hold your hands around me, and tightly.” Ben did as Poe said. 

The take off was fast and sudden. In seconds they were flying down a track that went into the woods. The speed of the bike was exhilarating even with the wind nipping at his face. His nose was starting to become really cold, but he didn’t complain because he was having so much fun. 

The sharp turns Poe took reminded Ben of how his dad piloted the Falcon. It was impossible to compare the two though. Inside a ship you didn’t feel the wind or every jerk of movement. Being on the speeder was one of the best things in the world at the current moment. Without even thinking Ben began giggling and Poe slightly looked back to give him a smile.

Poe stopped them at a beautiful waterfall that Ben would have never known about. It seemed like a perfect location for force meditation. If he wanted to come back again he’d probably have to ask Poe to bring him. It was hard to remember the way they went on the speeder. “Can we stay here for a bit?” Ben asked Poe.

“Sure, we can go back pretty much anytime. Mom and Luke talk for what seems like hours,” Ben laughed at Poe’s comment about the two adults. His uncle did love to talk. 

Ben walked to a dry edge near the water and sat down cross legged. He closed his eyes and began to focus in on the force. Soon Poe joined him to sit. The older boy didn’t have a strong tie with the force, but maybe he had seen some other of Luke’s apprentices meditate. It made him wonder if the boy knew this was good spot for that sort of thing.

“Hey,” Poe interrupted Ben’s meditation, it must have been a while because the sky was beginning to darken, “We should start heading back before it’s too dark.” They both hopped back onto the speeder. Ben wrapped his arms around Poe again with complete ease. 

Rather than the way they took to the waterfall they took a different path back. It seemed like a circuit track for racing. Speeder racing was common on Yavin, but Ben had never known the track that was taken. From the praxeum the speeders could always be seen racing from the training yard. Poe could have been one that he’s seen before.

When they arrived back to Poe’s home Luke and his mother were still speaking inside. Poe obviously didn’t want to interrupt their conversation so he brought Ben into a small shed. It was full of all sorts of parts. In the middle was what looked like an incomplete speeder, but it could also be a destroyed one. 

“I’m working on building one of the fastest speeders Yavin has ever seen,” Poe said when he noticed Ben eyeing the basis for his new speeder. He was using all sorts of parts for it, even dismantled A-wing parts. It was definitely going to win the official annual race for him, if he finishes it by then. “You can even be one of the first to see it if you want?”

“I would love to see it,” Speeders were really interesting to him. Maybe it had to do with all of the pilots in his family. “Of course if my uncle allows me.” Jedi training was to be his top priority. Just because he’s Luke’s nephew doesn’t mean he gets to skip training to see a friend.

“Of course, whenever you can you can come see it,” Poe had almost managed to forget the boy before him was an apprentice jedi. He wouldn’t have free time like Poe to do as he pleased, “I wouldn’t want to bother you with your training.”

A loud click of a door outside finally signaled that Luke was finished speaking with Poe’s mom. “I guess that’s my cue to go.” Ben was about to turn to leave before adding, “I had fun today.” Poe replied with a smile and the words same.

While walking with his uncle Ben had noticed he was carrying a sack. Every so often colors would glimmer from lights reflecting off whatever was within. Ben tried to get a better look, but when he did Luke drew the bag closer. “It’s a surprise for later,” he told Ben. It just made Ben much more curious as to what was being stored within. 

When they arrived back at the temple Ben was exhausted. Only a few of the other apprentices were still up and about. Luke had already said good night to Ben and returned to his room. There really was no point staying up as tired as he is. When he made to his room he asleep within minutes.

That night he dreamed of riding on a speeder and the wind blowing through his hair. It was the best dream he’d ever had.


	2. Chapter 2

Most of Ben’s days were taken up by training. There would be free time between exercises, but never enough to venture outside of the temple. Time seemed to faster when he was distracted with studying. His control of the force was improving steadily that soon he’d be at the same pace as everyone else. The anticipation of joining all the other apprentices pushed Ben to work harder. 

Every so often his uncle would come in to see how his training was doing and congratulate his progress. Ben appreciated the notion. It wasn’t that he was having trouble, but sometimes he would get distracted by something else. He would be reaching out with the force and suddenly thoughts, feelings and such would come from nowhere. 

Books in the library are highly diverse, but rare in old text. Ben read every scripture on the use of the force. At one time there may have been more knowledge about the force and how it worked, but now all of that seems gone. There wasn’t a single thing on force inflicted emotions.

A force user could easily pick up emotions coming off someone closeby, that was normal, Ben’s predicament was not. The emotions would come out of nowhere and sometimes with a trailing thought. It scared him, made him feel crazy. It was something even his uncle could not do.

He’d never really thought much of bringing it up with Luke. Meditating would still go smoothly even with a few random drop-ins. It wasn’t until a peculiar one finally appeared. It sent a shiver through Ben’s spine and left him with a headache beyond any he had before. It wasn’t an emotion, more of a feeling.

He made his way down to where everyone would be training, his heart beating fast. It felt like his mind was open for everything to flood in. As he got closer he could here sparring and feel determination. The rush of so many at once was starting to blur his vision. Just in front of him he feel Luke’s presence and reached out for it. The last thing he felt was physical pain.

When he came to he was in the temple infirmary. He want to run his fingers through his hair, but a bandage was wrapped around his head. I must have blacked out he said to himself. Next to his cot was a tray set up with a glass of water on it. At least someone knew he would need that when he woke up. Besides the quick rush to his head when he sat up he was completely fine. Everything had finally calmed down. 

After he drank the water he slipped out of the bed. The hallway was empty save for a little droid that always made sure everything was fine. Ben reached out to find Luke among everyone. It must be later than he thought because Luke was in his room. Worry chipped at the edge of the force connection. Of course Luke would be worried about him.

Ben made his way down the corridor to his uncle’s room. A hesitant moment passed before he knocked on the door. It opened with a click. “Ben?” a quizzical voice came from his uncle. He looked up to see concern in his eyes. “I was about to go check on you. Always saving me the trouble.” It would have been better if Ben waited a little longer, he always felt strange in his uncle’s room. “Come on in and sit,” Luke motioned him take a seat on a stool. He did and tried to cross his legs to no avail.

He looked directly at Luke, who was now relieved his nephew was fine. “I’m having trouble…” he hadn’t thought of how to word it. So few words were at his disposal. “With the force. I don’t mean to, but I think I’m reading people’s minds?” He wasn’t so sure of it himself. The force had no recorded feat of the likes of his ability. 

“Can you explain it better so that I may be able to help you?” Luke had no idea what he was speaking of. The chances of anyone else being the same was slim. Ben sucked in a breath of air. 

“When I’m meditating as you told me to I will often be flooded with feelings that are not my own,” he recounted all of his experiences. It started about two weeks ago, two days after the visit with the Dameron family. “I’ve been having this problem for two weeks, none as bad as yesterday.” 

“Yes, yesterday was worrying,” Luke was assessing the situation. Any other jedi before him would know of this, but now is no longer the time of the generation before him. “Is there someplace you think you may be able to meditate at peace?”

“There is, but only I can’t get there by myself,” Ben was thinking of the waterfall and how peaceful it was. That would be a good spot for meditating, but it was far away and Poe never told him how to get there.

“Well, it looks like we’re going to visit the Dameron’s tomorrow,” Ben was surprised. He didn’t even mention Poe around Luke. Or did I whisper it? he asked himself. He wasn’t going to detest going to visit, he’d loved to take another ride on the speeder.

“Well go get some more rest if you can. We won’t be back for a while tomorrow.” that was Luke’s way of saying he was tired. Ben never went to sleep as early as him and knew he definitely wouldn’t be able to tonight. He said goodnight and left to his room.

Instead of trying to rest he went to work on something he’s had on hold for a while. When he first arrived he missed his parents so much he found no comfort. The only thing that took his mind of it was making a model of the Millennium Falcon with junk metal parts. His uncle was more than happy to give him the parts. He said he’d do anything to make sure his time training would be nothing, but good memories. 

That’s what it is. Good memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I'm going to be consistent with chapter releases. I have a lot of work coming up for school, but I can probably put out 500-1000 words each day.


	3. Passion, Yet Serenity

Luke and Ben arrived to the Dameron’s early morning, the sun just rising. Unlike last time Ben didn’t have to worry about introductions. Poe knows him and he knows Poe. His uncle knocked on the door softly. Someone rushing to open it could faintly be heard.

 

“Hello, Luke,” said Mrs. Dameron who opened the door. Ben was hoping it was Poe who would open it this time. Poe’s mother acknowledged Ben and gave him a smile, “Poe is out in his workshop. He’ll be happy to see you again.” Ben took his leave, after saying “see you soon” to the two adults.

 

It was surprising that Ben didn’t guess Poe was in the shed. There was quite a bit of noise coming from it, almost like the sounds made when rummaging through scraps of metal. When Ben could see Poe it became obvious he was looking for a tool and that the workshop hadn’t been organized in some time. Ben stood at the entrance for a bit hoping that eventually Poe would look up and notice him. That most likely wasn’t going to happen. “Hello?” Ben piped up.

 

Poe looked up and when he saw Ben his eyes widened, maybe with excitement. “Hey, you came to visit again!” Poe was really happy to see Ben. It was unusual for someone to be so excited to see Ben, he wasn’t special. Poe walked towards Ben, almost looking as though he was going to hug him, but probably backed away from the idea because Ben shrinked back. 

 

“I came to see if you’d be willing to take me to that waterfall again?” straight to the point, this was about his training. Part of it was also for his own health and safety. Today must be a good day though, he hasn’t picked up any foreign emotions yet.

 

“Of course,” Poe turned around and grabbed a helmet off his bench. He brushed it off a little and handed it to Ben, “The speeder is outside. Unless…” Poe’s eyes dodged to the corners as he thought and before he spoke he broke into a grin, “You want to try the new one? I just finished her yesterday.” Ben couldn’t help but smile, it was contagious. 

 

“Of course,” he had hoped to ride on Poe’s new speeder since his first visit. He had to suppress his excitement so he didn’t seem like a completely untrained padawan.

 

“Wait for me outside while I get it ready,” Poe began moving stuff out of the way so he could actually reach the speeder. Ben did as told and stood outside the workshop. The air outside was much better, smelled less of metal.

 

After a couple minutes Poe had the speeder out and running. “Get on,” Poe said with a nod of his head. Ben strapped on the helmet and adjusted it so it wouldn’t fall off. The new speeder was much easier to get on than the old one and the seat was much more comfortable. There were handles on the side that Ben could have held onto, but he opted for wrapping his arms around Poe.

 

The speeder took off with a slight jerk. It was definitely faster. All of the machinery could be felt humming. Not once did Ben think it was unstable, it probably wasn’t considering Poe has been working on it for quite some time. 

 

It rounded corners well and when Poe got them on the trail to the waterfall he slowed a bit so Ben could take in the scenery. The forest surrounding them was amazing and dense. The trees were thick with leaves, many different flowers and ferns sprouted from the ground. It was fitting since it lead to one of the most peaceful locations Ben has been to. 

 

When they reached the waterfall clearing Ben hopped off and put his helmet on the speeder. He didn’t really like the helmet, it was slightly loose but wouldn’t let his hair flow. Naturally, the constant wind blew his hair back to normal. “Thank you for bringing me back here,” Ben said to Poe. 

 

The older boy was looking over the speeder, checking if it was okay. When Ben spoke to him he focused his attention back, “No problem. Anytime, really.” Poe replied sincerely. He was glad Ben was able to visit again. Seeing a padawan more than once was an amazing luxury, they were always busy training in the temple. Always too busy to visit anyone on Yavin. 

 

Ben went and sat at almost the same spot as last time. Poe watched him for a bit, he was like the other padawans, but different. None of the others thought of being out here. The old jedi code teaches them not to make strong bonds, maybe they were afraid of forming friendships. Something that simply surely doesn’t make someone instantly evil. Poe didn’t like the how they stuck by an old outdated code, it’s a new time, a new generation entirely. 

 

Unsure how long the younger boy wanted to meditate, Poe climbed up a sturdy tree. It was fitting to sit on because of the way it’s branches curved. He’d have to start establishing it as his own spot out here, make it comfy. He let his eyes close for a while.

 

The lake, the clearing, everything was tranquil. Taking in the force of the surrounding area soothed Ben. He could feel how alive the planet was. Here he didn’t have to worry about picking stray thoughts and emotions, the only person close enough to him was Poe. Just one person is fine, but the entire temple was far too much for him.

 

Feeling the force was easy, he already had it down. It was his focus that may be off. The focus he has on the force might have been too much and gave him insight on everything with even the slightest amount of the force. From where he was he could sense Poe in a tree. He was peacefully sleeping in a tree and Ben laughed at the ridiculousness of it.

 

It was beginning to drag into noon and Ben’s stomach growled. Besides the fruit he ate in the morning he was running off nothing, the fruit certainly absorbed of all it’s nutrients. He didn’t really want to wake Poe up, but he was probably hungry too. Who knows if Poe even ate in the morning. 

 

Ben had only climbed trees so many times. Most of the time he had Chewbacca there to help him. With the thought of no one there to catch him he climbed up the tree slowly. He really hoped Poe wasn’t a startled waker. When he was seemingly close enough he reached out with his right hand to poke Poe on the shoulder, “Poe, wake up,” he said after.

 

The boy woke up with a yawn and almost stretched with arms wide until he recalled where he was. “Oh, Ben. What is it?” he asked voice groggy with sleep. Poe rubbed at his eyes until his vision was fully clear.

 

“Can you take us back to get some food?” Ben asked. He was almost kind of afraid to ask. Asking for food wasn’t common in the temple, everyone eats around the same time and fruit was always laid out for in between snacks. 

 

“Uh, yeah of course,” Poe replied after a brief period of silence. From where he was he jumped down from the tree, gracefully. Ben stood to remaining cautious and was careful climbing down from the tree. “Do you like sandwiches? Mom makes really great ones” The closest Ben had to a sandwich was once when his dad put two faces of bread to his face and he couldn’t eat the sandwich that was himself. 

 

“I’ve never really had one,” at that Poe’s eyes widened in disbelief. It was like he was looking at some unknown creature. Ben felt like shrinking away under the stare.

 

“Unbelievable! You’re eating a sandwich today. Come on,” Poe practically pulled Ben onto the speeder, he was lucky he grabbed the helmet on time or else he’d be sitting on it. Ben was baffled by how worked up Poe got, it’s just a sandwich. Before he could react Poe fastened Ben’s arms around him and they took off. 

 

They were going the speed Ben assumed was for racing. The wind chilled his face and the helmet did nothing to protect his freezing ears. Everything was going by in a blur, the colors of the jungle forest blended together. It wasn’t long before it ended. 

 

They were back at Poe’s home and this time Ben was allowed inside. It was a really cozy home, a kitchen and common area were combined. Poe’s mom and Luke sat in seats across from each other, talking as adults normally do, about what Ben does not know. 

 

Poe ran over to his mother and the two of them had a private exchange. The two Damerons headed to the kitchen together and Poe told Ben to stay with Luke. So he did and he sat across from his uncle. “How was your meditation?” Luke asked.

 

“It was the best meditation I’ve had in a long time.” Ben replied.

 

“I’m glad,” his uncle smiled at him as though a curse was lifted. Maybe it was something close to a curse, the family did have that charm. 

 

“Can I keep going there?” Ben asked.

 

“Of course, although I can’t keep coming with you.”

 

“I can make it here alone.” Ben chimed.  
  
“I’d rather you not be alone. Yavin 4 may be under rebel control, but that doesn’t mean it’s entirely safe.” His uncle was right. Many times before spies had been sent. A lot people wanted the new Jedi Order gone.

 

“Maybe Poe can pick me up?” Ben suggested. 

 

“Well, if he’s up for it.” On the inside Ben sprung with glee. 

 

From the kitchen Ben could hear platters being set down. He considered it a little to formal just for lunch. “Robe clad force monks, it’s time eat,” Poe’s mom called out to them. 

 

“Come on,” Luke patted Ben’s soldier and led him into the kitchen. From the entrance it was barely visible, but it had a sufficiently sized dining room to it. On the table four plates were set with the sandwiches Poe had spoken so highly about. The bread looked fluffy.

 

“Sit right here,” Poe steered an idle Ben into a seat right next to him. The two adults took their seats after them. “In honor of Ben’s first actual sandwich we should wait for him to take the first bite,” Poe declared. Ben felt weird, it was like all attention was put onto him. A breath of air that he didn’t know he took in escaped his lips. He took a bite of the sandwich to please Poe and so that the others can eat. It was certainly good, better than Luke’s cooking, which wasn’t as awesome as he said it was. “How is it?” Poe asked.

 

“Amazing,” Ben replied when his mouth wasn’t full. Poe gave him a smile and he returned a small one. After they had finished eating Ben had gotten to asking Poe if he could pick him up at the temple from now on. Unsurprisingly the boy said yes. Luke had restrictions though.

 

Ben would go in the morning and return in the afternoon. He had other jedi training to undergo. Ben would also have to practice telekinesis using the force. In the afternoons he would spar with Luke until he catches up with the other padawans. It was nothing that Ben couldn’t handle, he was talented in the force.

* * *

 

The arrangement lasted a few months. In that time Ben perfected telekinesis and even tested his telepathy power on Poe, a few times without permission, but then later with. He wasn’t always on task with Poe though.

 

The annual speeder race came around of course Poe dragged Ben to watch him compete. Ben was more than willing to watch. Although he hadn’t expected his friend to only make it in third place. He was sure the speeder was fast enough.

 

After the prizes were given out Poe walked over to Ben, new shiny medal around his neck. “Well, congrats on third place,” ben said sheepishly. He hoped it won’t anger Poe.

 

“I just need some improvements and I’ll be in first place soon,” Poe said full of energy. Despite being determined to take first place he didn’t seem down that he had to settle for third. Ben wished he had a personality like Poe, nothing would hold him down. 

 

Happiness was radiating off Poe so much Ben couldn’t help, but detect it. Then he remembered that soon he’d have to take up more training with the other padawans and Luke. That meant was going to see Poe less. “Did I ever tell you that you’re the only padawan I’ve seen more than once?”

  
Ben didn’t want to leave his friend.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter there will be a time skip so be prepared for that.


	4. Emotion, Yet Peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So at this point Ben is 15 and Poe is about 17.

* * *

In five years Ben’s visits with Poe lessened. Everything happening with the telepathy was finally under control. Ben could easily use now if he wished, but it would violate the trust of others if he did. The only people that gave him permission to float in the mind of was his uncle and Poe.

When Poe won first place in a race Ben was there in his mind, he felt Poe’s happiness, but there was also sadness. The day of the race Ben had got caught up with sorting records with another apprentice, Sini. It was punishment for pranking Luke. They were congratulated upon successfully pulling it off, but of course trickery could lead down a different path and required a punishment.

Sini and Ben were the top force users out of all the apprentices. It would be vain for Ben to admit he was the best though. Together their combined prowess made Luke seem like he couldn’t use the force on even the simplest things and ended with him being covered in blue paint. In the moment it was funny, but Ben was now paying the price.

After a while Ben slumped down into a chair. There was still so much to go through and most of it was sorted anyways. A brush of emotion let informed in that Poe was still sad he couldn’t make it. He wasn’t there physically, but through Poe’s mind he was. It was sadly a one-way thing at the moment despite their strong connection. After five years Ben thought he’d be able to at least send something back to Poe letting him know he’s there.

“Hey, we’re not done yet,” Sini snapped Ben out of his daze. If he was honest he’d be done, sorting old records served no purpose. Not all of them even obeyed the outdated jedi codes, Luke certainly didn’t. The past was interesting, true, but Ben thought keeping all of it was too much. It was fine as long as they didn’t make the mistakes of those from before. Mistakes like his grandfather’s.

Ben sat up and stretched looking around the room. Everything was just more out of place than before.”We’re doing an awful job.” Sini looked at offended at Ben’s words. They were true though, the two of them knew little to nothing about life before the empire and resistance. “I call quits. Luke will never know anyways.”

“Ugh,” Sini set the datapad with the list of every record down. She shook her head at Ben, her padawan braid swinging into her face, Ben really had to remember to put one in his hair someday. “Well, I’m not doing this alone.” She took a seat in a chair across from Ben and propped her legs on a table. “It should be fine if we don’t complete this, right?”

“Yeah, Luke will never know.” In fact upon seeing their awful job Luke might even organize it again all by himself. Guilt about it plagued Ben however. Luke would have expected that they knew where everything belonged. It was all too confusing without clear dates and events he wasn’t even around for.

To distract himself he reached out to Poe. Feeling the happiness of someone else always seemed to help Ben put everything back under control. If he was sentimental he’d call Poe his anchor at this point. Whenever he feels bad he self consciously reaches out, he never really means to. It made him wish Poe knew he was there, after all Poe was a little lonely at times.

Joy was all Ben could feel and he couldn’t stop a smile from forming. In the moment he had forgotten Sini was there and the door open for anyone to come in. Startled by his uncle’s presence he quickly disconnected from Poe’s mind. Luke didn’t mind Ben’s use of his ability, but he thought he was becoming too close to the racer. It was something that his dad or mom should be worrying about, certainly not his uncle.

“Are you done with the records?” Luke asked, not particularly to Ben or Sini. Sini piped a quick yes, nervous to be lying about them. Ben just shook his head. Doubt came from his uncle in waves and made Ben feel bad, the feeling a pit in his stomach. He hated disappointing Luke, really, it was almost like disappointing his mother. He also had to stop comparing them like that. “I suppose you both may leave now,” Luke sighed, obviously wanting them to understand how he felt.

Sini didn’t hesitate even after having a fuss about completing the work. Ben felt a tinge of betrayal, she left him alone with Luke. He turned to Luke, emotions in his eyes, no need for Ben to sense them. He would never let Luke know he was the easiest to read. “I’m very sorry master,” he bowed in apology, “We were distracted and could not finish the given task.” His words were quick with anxiety. Another punishment was sure to come.

“Sini wasn’t as distracted as you were,” It was true, Sini was just doing nothing in particular where Ben was letting himself wander into someone’s mind. He’d been distracted all day. “What took you away from your responsibilities?” Luke asked taking a seat near Ben. It was pointless to ask, he already knew.

Ben let out a puff of air. He didn’t particularly like telling his uncle personal aspects of his life. “I missed Poe’s big race today. He got first place.” There was a tone of solemn in his voice. He hadn’t realized how much it saddened him to miss it until he said it aloud. “he was unhappy that I wasn’t there for him.”

Luke almost groaned, he stopped himself before it was full blown. He cared about how Ben felt. “The holo records are fine right now, it seems they were better before you touched them,” Ben knew where Luke was getting at and his heart rushed with excitement. “If you really want you go see Poe,” even though the words gave permission, Luke didn’t really want Ben to see the racer. Against Luke’s actual wishes Ben, of course, took off, forgetting to thank his uncle.

The journey from the temple to Poe’s was awfully long without the help of a speeder. On a speeder he’d be there in under ten minutes, probably because Poe knew little about being slow. On foot it would probably take him an hour. He wasn’t complaining to himself, it was his fault he had to walk now. Since Luke wouldn’t provide anyone with datapads in the temple it was hard to speak with Poe.

When they’re together they plan the next time Poe will pick him up, he couldn’t come by everyday especially lately. While Ben is training in the temple Poe is fixing things for the inhabitants of Yavin. He even showed Ben how to put some things together when he asked if he could learn. Poe in turn asked questions about jedi training and Ben only told him about the rigorous amounts of meditating. Walking a while was worth it to see Poe.

When Ben arrived Poe’s house he wasn’t working in the shed as usual. He must have given himself a break for winning. This would be the first time Ben had to knock on the door himself. He’d always be with Poe already or his uncle was there. Gently, he tapped his knuckles against the door. As if his presence notified the house the door swung open, Poe rushed out and bumped into Ben. Ben almost fell back, but a hand pulled him by his forearm.

“Sorry, Ben, didn’t see ya,” Poe had a guilty smile and scratched his head, “Funny, I was about to head over to the temple.”

“Glad I caught you before you headed there,” Ben paused for a minute. They were standing on the porch, the ground below them even, it was becoming obvious that Ben was going to be taller than Poe soon. “I’m sorry I didn’t make it to see the race.” Ben looked down at his feet, the boots he wore were beginning to get small.

“It’s fine, Ben,” Poe wrapped his arm around Ben’s shoulders. Ben wormed away from the hold and when he looked at Poe the older boy seemed slightly disappointed. He didn’t understand why Poe craved affection from him so much, he had heard all about Poe’s romantic adventures, the ups and the downs.

“No it’s not. I promised to be there when you won first place!” A while ago he made that promise. It went five years without Poe winning first and when he did Ben had managed to mess up.

“You obviously were there in some way if you know I won first?” Poe teased Ben. Red tinged Ben’s cheeks to his ears. Even though Poe never felt Ben in his mind he would know.

“I couldn’t help but peek on your thoughts earlier today. Despite what you say you really were sad I didn’t show up,” Ben angled his face down so that Poe couldn’t see his expression.

“You couldn’t make it. Don’t beat yourself up over it,” Poe looked over at Ben, he was still looking down. Poe knew Ben liked keeping promises and hated disappointing people, but he didn’t know how hard he really took it. “You can make it up to me,” Poe said suddenly. Ben looked up again back at Poe, his eyes widened. “We’re going to the waterfall.”

“How is me meditating making up for missing something as impor-”

“Shush, you’ll see.” Poe cut Ben off mid sentence. He looped their fingers together and dragged him over to the speeder, forgetting the helmets for the first time.

Whatever idea Poe had in mind excited him, but it made Ben feel uneasy. He was used to riding on the speeder with a helmet on at full speed. Poe took in account their missing helmets and went slower than normal, like their first time through. Without a helmet it felt better. The wind going against him kept his hair completely out of his face. Out of every visit to the waterfall this one was Ben’s favorite.

When Ben got off the speeder he instinctively reached to remove a helmet and felt embarrassed after he remembered they didn’t take them. Luckily Poe didn’t see or else he’d be laughing at Ben. “Have you ever gone swimming?” Poe asked as he positioned the speeder properly.

“No, I never took the time to learn before I was ten.” With his mom and dad he mainly stayed indoors, under protection. A luxury like swimming wasn’t really given to him since he was a priority target against the resistance. Everyone feared that imperial spies and such were constantly keeping tabs, so the resistance’s guard could not be let down.

Without warning Poe took off his shirt. As fast as he could Ben turned away, “Um, what are you doing?” Ben asked loudly. In the temple no one saw even a glimpse beneath their robes. He was fairly sure Poe was trying to break him at this point.

“I was going to teach how to swim?” Poe basically asked his statement. Regret roiled from Poe’s being and Ben could very much feel it. He took in a breath and turned back around to face Poe. The older boy was still shirtless. It was strange seeing someone else on the level of nakedness. Ben could only remain looking at Poe’s face.

They stood there for what seemed like a while. Poe was the first one to make a move. He removed his boots and socks and sat them near a tree. “Meet in the water when you’re ready, okay?,” Poe looked back to see Ben nod his head. A large part of him was really uncomfortable, but new experiences were always that way. He honestly didn’t think he’d go his whole life without seeing another person shirtless.

Slowly Ben took his robes. Underneath was his tunic and pants still. He wasn’t sure about removing his shirt yet so he just removed his boots. The ground was cold and soft under his feet. A small grass covered path led to the lake of the fall.

Poe was floating in the water, his hair already soaked. The water rippled around him with every small move he made. Ben hesitated to step into the water. Sure his robes were dry, but his current clothes would get heavy. He poked his right foot into the water and withdrew it upon the icy touch. He didn’t know how Poe was swimming in the water like that. “Hey Poe?” Ben said hopefully loud enough.

“What is it?” Poe called from the middle of the lake, he was slowly approaching. Poe was slower in water than he was on a speeder, much slower.

“I don’t really want to swim. Not today at least.” Ben said. He couldn’t do it. Maybe some other time, but the water was cold and he didn’t even know his own thoughts. Poe was out of the water, soaking wet and his hair heavy with water.

“That’s fine. We can sit and talk like we always do.” Poe gave Ben a sincere smile. Unlike he expected only happiness came from Poe. Ben returned a smile to Poe. Maybe one day they would get to the swimming.

They sat under a tree that curled wildly and talked about almost everything they could. Poe kept going on about the race, Ben throwing in racing techniques every so often, and when he ran out of even the small details he began talking about his new droid work. Ben actually really loved it when Poe spoke about droids. For the longest time Ben was always fascinated by droids, he wanted one like R2D2.

The love of droids must run in his family somehow. While the topic was up he took his chance at something, “Can I visit sometime soon? To help you work on droid?”

“Of course, you can come over anytime. What day are you thinking?” Poe asked. He was leaning back on his arms looking over at Ben as he spoke.

“I’m thinking Taungsday?” it was only two days away and Ben was pretty sure he’d be free then.

“Yeah that’s completely fine,” Poe replied. He was glad Ben took interest droids, in fact Poe always seemed to love it when Ben showed interest in anything he did.

Soon the topic switched over to Ben’s jedi training. All the rules and practices intrigued Poe, but Ben couldn’t really tell him much. There honestly wasn’t much to training until they’re able to create and wield their own lightsabers. The conversation drug the day away and the evening sky dimmed the light shining into the forest.

The ride back to the temple was peaceful, Ben even let his head rest on Poe’s back during the journey. He really loved all the time he spent with Poe, not a single moment of their friendship was negative.


	5. Ignorance, yet knowledge

Training had become to pick up pace. They were going beyond basic staff use and no longer needed much training in the force. There were three top apprentices, they were the most likely to be making lightsabers soon. 

Lightsabers were going to be for all of them, but Luke only wants a few out looking for kyber crystals at a time and he has to help with the making of hilts. The process would take days. 

Ben was already prepared for putting together something so intricate. His work with Poe made putting a lightsaber together seem easy, but of course building it was easy, making it into an actual saber took time. Meditation could take days, it was all about the person. 

Models were shown and given. A few really called for Ben. He wouldn’t settle for a single vented saber, his was going to stand apart. The color wouldn’t matter, the design and feel would have to be better, made to suit him. He’d have to regard his fighting style and movements to incorporate into his lightsaber. 

One design suited him well. It wasn’t his lone decision on it, his regular visits to Poe allowed the other boy to input some opinions. Originally they were going with one with two small vents, but without knowledge of the power of his kyber crystal they scrapped it for one with a small vent at the bottom of the hilt. It would be dual edged, but the second vent would not be as focused as the main vent. 

Ben practiced training with a pole that would be about the same length as the saber. He was fast, but also a heavy hitter. With a lightsaber he would be strong, able to protect anyone. It wasn’t strength or a lightsaber that mattered to a jedi. Jedi were meant to protect those that cannot fully protect themselves. He didn’t really have to worry about Poe, but knowing he’d be able to made him glad.

When the hilt design was decided upon Ben practiced putting it together with scrap parts in Poe’s workshop. None of prototypes would work, but it let him practice making a hilt. Soon he’d be making the real hilt out of some of the best metal in the entire galaxy. It was lightweight, yet sturdy with a shine. 

Many times Poe asked what color lightsaber Ben expected he’d have. It was hard to answer with so many records gone. Only four kyber crystal records were accounted for. Red was definitely out of the equation as they were synthetic and purely for the dark side. This left blue, green, and purple as known possibilities. Green was probably going to be his color, it was just a feeling. 

He could see it now. The green light shooting out of a beautiful hilt. The hum of it over every other sound and the smooth vibration shooting up his arms. He knew the feeling of a lightsaber already, not his though. Many times he had used his uncle’s, with permission of course. Preparation meant everything to him. He had to know what he was going to experience and what needed improvement. 

Sometimes Ben found himself strange, none of the other apprentices worried so much as he does, but then again they do not have a heavy woe as he does. He can feel it every so often, from his mother far away and his uncle close by. They worry that it’s still a possibility that Ben can become like his grandfather. It worries him. He doesn’t want to become someone that they will hate, he wants to be their pride. 

Ben, that’s who he is, not anybody else. He will always be Ben named after a great man. The boy who clinged to Chewbacca tight and played with ewoks on Endor would always be him, he won’t let that change. When he sees his parents again they will be proud. He’d give them many reasons to be proud. 

In the moment he was still with Poe sitting on a stool. He had absentmindedly started weaving leather strips and beads together. The bands keeping it together reminded him that he still had yet to put a braid in his hair. The apprentices that could already have, leaving him without one. Setting the strip down he began twisting the hair behind his right ear around. Where he had it was visible from the front, but his hair would cover it on the side. 

Poe saw what Ben was doing and took something out of a drawer. He approached Ben and before he moved his hand to touch Ben’s hair he asked, “Can I try?” 

“Yeah,” he didn’t say it with certainty. His hair was only ever touched with his own hands and he was sure Poe wouldn’t have noticed what he was doing. 

Poe’s hands weren’t soft nor were they rough. The touch sent chills through Ben, good ones. The sensation of having fingers run through his air was wonderful, even if it was a small spot. “You’re lucky. I’ve braided hair so many times before. I’m an expert at this point,” Poe was laughing at his own comment. Ben knew Poe might have some experience with such things, he spent time with diversely different people. 

“Oh really?” Ben asked back with a tone of disbelief. He was just humoring Poe, anything to keep from becoming bored. Not that he would ever become bored around Poe.

“Yeah. I used to braid my mom’s hair a lot. Not so much anymore,” Poe didn’t like talking about the people he spent time with. Ben wasn’t sure if he did it out of sympathy of a sort, but it wouldn’t make sense since Ben had no time for some of the things Poe does. In fact Ben isn’t interested in some of the more intimate things Poe may or may not engage in. 

The hair behind his right ear was finally in a tight braid. Poe used a purple band to keep the hair together. Purple really stuck out against Ben’s dark hair. Even with the rest of his hair covering it the braid would be visible. Poe brushed his hand through Ben’s hair, he couldn’t help but stare. A snort from Ben snapped Poe back into attention. Ben was twirling the braid in his fingers, he was indirectly smiling at Poe. Moments like this made Poe wish he had just enough of the force to pick up on emotions. That had to be a pretty useful ability along with something like Ben’s telepathy. 

“Thank you,” Ben said at last. There was joy in his voice. He obviously appreciated Poe’s handiwork with the braid even if he couldn’t see it. “I think I have a lot of things to thank you for,” Ben began to trail on. Poe has done a lot for him, more than Ben can return at the moment. 

“Hey, don’t ask how you’ll ever repay me. You already do with your presence,” it was true. Poe loved Ben’s presence, physical and mental. He just liked knowing the other boy was there. With everyone else it wasn’t this way. With Ben he was elated. 

Ben was unlike anyone on Yavin 4. He was a jedi apprentice, but he stuck with Poe and did his best to visit. Ben was the only one outside of the Dameron family to yet leave Poe. It was amazing, he went through friends and lovers, or whatever flings were considered, in a few weeks. The population of people Poe didn’t know was dwindling. 

It was starting to feel like only his mother and Ben were there for him.

“Poe…” Ben had felt everything from Poe, it was hard to ignore such strong emotions. The name of them he couldn’t place. No, emotions he doesn’t want to name just yet. “When I finish my lightsaber I’m going to make sure you’re the first person to see it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some fluff and Poe/Ben interactions with a little bit of an inverse reflection of the movie. Sorry if this is slow. Also lets play a game of 'What color will Ben's lightsaber really be?'


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a little rushed so I apologize.

* * *

Choosing a kyber crystal was something else, though better wording would be the other way around. The crystal sent out small waves through the force. It was like a soft hum growing as it became closer. Finding the one would be easy. The crystals were sprawled out in a room set up neatly with obstacles, it was better than being sent out to find them in caves. 

 

Ben pinpointed exactly where his was. Maybe he was the fastest, he wouldn’t know. The crystal was up high on a ledge Ben could easily reach. Basic training gave him the athletic ability to scale heights with ease. Even if he couldn’t it didn’t matter, it felt like the crystal itself was telling him the path to it. 

 

The color of the crystal was subject to change once Ben began infusing it with the force within himself. Right now it was clear and only reflected light. For a while he just stared at it, fascinated by its shape. It would easily suit the lightsaber hilt he made. 

 

Leaving the room with his crystal was awkward. It felt as though everyone was staring at him. He knew he finished fast, the force was his strength, he’s in tune with it. When he passed his uncle he received a nod of approval. In his hands was the beginning of a new part of training. Soon in a few more years he would be a fully fledged jedi. 

 

Aware of the next steps Ben retired to his private quarters. The process of putting together the lightsaber had to be done at complete peace. Luke stressed that it could be a long process and could end with failure and many repeats. Ben didn’t want any of that. He was going to finish his lightsaber with one go, he didn’t want to keep Poe waiting too long after all. 

 

Maybe six hours in Ben started to grow tired of just sitting on the floor, granted he was putting all his focus on a crystal and metal cylinder. Then he broke his meditation state. His stomach would not let him go like that any longer and nor would his weary eyes. 

 

Constant meditation on the crystal didn’t matter so much. Breaks could be taken, there was no worry about it being reset. Not having it finished already bothered Ben a little. He’s skilled in the force and it should be an easy task for him. No it was normal to take hours, he was worrying over nothing. 

 

He was late to dinner, though he was never often on time anyway. Luke still sat in his usual seat reading a book. A plate was set in front of him. He made a plate and waited for Ben. It was nice being thought about when there were eleven other students to care for. 

 

“How is the lightsaber coming along?” Luke asked when Ben took the seat across from him. On the plate was fruit and greens. Ben didn’t particularly like consuming animal products, but it wasn’t like that before he joined the praxeum. With Luke he was able to make most of his own choices.

 

“I have already put about six hours in,” Ben hadn’t realised how tired he actually was until he spoke. He never knew infusing his force with a crystal would be so draining. With a cough he tried to fix the sound of his voice. “It should be complete in a few hours.” At least he hoped. 

 

“Give it time and rest when you need to,” caring words comforted Ben. Luke genuinely cared about Ben’s health, he cared about everyone. “Your lightsaber will be completed no matter what, that I promise you.”

 

Ben stayed there with his uncle for a while discussing things of minor importance. Whatever the conversation centered on Ben let himself get caught up so much that over an hour passed. At some point he let up and fell asleep with his chin resting on his hand. That was the second time Luke had to carry his nephew to bed. 

 

When Ben woke up he was disoriented. When he passed out he was drained so much he couldn’t retain much. He did remember eating though. 

 

He got up and stretched. All his effort today was to be put in the lightsaber, but first he had to gather necessities. Non refrigerated fruit was what he needed and plenty of it. 

 

No one was in the kitchen to see him raid the pantry and bowls. When he retreated to his room he had his arms full of food. He wouldn’t eat all of it, but it was precaution in case. Last night was not an accident he wanted to have repeat. 

 

With a crack of his knuckles he gathered everything for his lightsaber and set out to work again. This time he could feel his energies already flowing through the crystal. Just a bit more he repeated to himself a few times. 

 

Every two hours he allowed himself a break from the endless meditation. The berries were the first of the food items to go. He would have to apologise for eating so many.

 

At this point Ben has spent 12 hours on the crystal. Color had begun to seek its way into it and spread throughout. The more color it gained the more it intrigued Ben. It was different from his uncle’s, but every crystal was supposed to be unique in some way. 

 

By the end of the night he expected to finished with the infusion of the crystal. Excitement crept into Ben’s being. He wouldn’t be able to focus enough at this rate. To rid of his jittery feelings he began sketching designs for something long since abandoned. It always started with a round body. 

  
By time Ben had recollected himself he had scrapped ten pages of paper. It went over his thirty minute break time, but he did get something done for once. When he goes to see Poe he’d have to take his concepts with him. The round bodied idea would not leave him alone and neither would the need to complete the infusion. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will definitely contain more BenPoe fluff


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agh sorry for the long wait a lot of bad stuff came up.

* * *

The lightsaber was alive with radiant energy. At some point kept time was lost. All Ben knew was that it was morning.  

 

Unlike his first time he wasn’t exhausted. The short breaks left him with enough energy to go on. Although in a few hours he would be tired. 

 

Living up to his promise Ben strapped his newly made lightsaber to his belt and setted out to see Poe. His uncle would be upset about Ben skipping him, but a promise was made to be kept. 

 

Being outside felt almost strange. Never had he stayed indoors for so long before, well besides the countless hours he’s spent in space, but that was long ago. It was a nice breath of fresh air.

 

The air was beginning to become colder. On Yavin there wasn’t winter, but sometimes it got so cold it felt as though there should be snow. It wasn’t there yet. 

 

As usual the town was full of people. There were easy ways around everyone by taking the paths between houses. The population of Yavin was strange, they were all people against the empire mixed with some refugees. There were many alliance planets, but Yavin was actually actively fighting for the resistance. It stayed quiet and at peace. 

 

Poe’s home was away from the town at the edge of the forest. The long walk was why Ben preferred to have Poe pick him up at the temple, but sometimes they never made plans to do so and today was one of those days. 

 

Checking the shed for Poe was always what Ben did first. He knew Poe spent most of his days working on droids or speeders. If he wasn’t then Ben had to ask Mrs. Dameron. There was a routine to finding Poe. 

 

It was a usual day, almost, Poe was in the shed asleep, his head resting on one hand. His hair was disheveled and he honestly looked cute. Nope, Ben got that thought out of his mind quickly. He was there to show Poe the lightsaber and nothing else.

 

Ben didn’t want to startle Poe, but shaking him was the only way to wake him up. He gave a gentle shake to Poe’s shoulder and the boy only moved away. “How long did you stay up..” Ben said to himself. 

 

“Too long.” a groggy voice answered. Poe was awake and yawning. “Been awhile since you visited.” The words were elongated by Poe yawning. “So what is the occasion?”

 

“Remember how I said you’d be the first one to see my lightsaber?” When the question left his mouth Poe’s eyes widened with excitement. He never doubted Ben would forget the promise, but for some reason he still never thought it would happen.

 

“Yeah, of course. I rarely forget anything.” That was mostly true. Most of the things he remembered were really just things Ben had said. Poe knew he was in deep, but that was fine, he could deal with it.

 

Ben fumbled at his makeshift belt. The holster he made for the saber looked awful, but held it in place. The looks don’t count. Although if Ben was honest his lightsaber was flashy compared to others. 

 

The hilt was a mix of gold and silver metals. Around the emitters were jagged points. The craftsmanship took Poe’s breath away. All the time working together really payed off and the lightsaber was proof. It was some of the best work he’d ever seen and he puts together some of the best speeders. 

 

Ben put his arm out away from himself and Poe. His thumb rubbed over the smooth surface of the button. With some pressure the saber activated and the light shot out of both emitters. It was brilliant and lit up the dimly lit shed. 

 

Poe was in awe. The lightsaber was beautiful. In his life he’d only seen the jedi master’s lightsaber. Different colors were hard to imagine. Seeing Ben’s was amazing (and formed a pit in his stomach, but he wasn’t going to address that). One of the beams was longer than the other almost like they had designed. The shorter beam was a little longer than intended. It probably wouldn’t cause much trouble, Ben was exceptionally skilled as far as Poe has witnessed. 

 

At first taking it all in at once made the lightsaber seem like white beams of light, but another look told Poe that the light was silver. The lightsaber was so stunning. “Ben this is... “ he paused shortly to gather the right word and for a breath of enthusiasm, “amazing!” Poe would have went for hugging Ben, but the lightsaber was still ignited.

 

“I’m glad I got to show you… I knew you would like it,” the lightsaber died with a sound. Ben placed it back into the holster securely. He looked over to Poe with a smile. Both of them were smiling back at each other. “My training begins soon, so I won’t be able to visit as often,” he had almost forgotten. Lightsaber training was to begin as soon as his uncle knew he had completed his. 

 

“Well, if this is the last chance we have to see each other for a bit then I have something to show you,” Poe lent out his hand for Ben to take. Compared to his own Ben’s hands were soft and smooth. 

 

Poe was taking them behind the house entirely, where Ben had never been or seen. There was a beautiful tree and it was radiating with the force. Ben had sensed it many times before, but he was always preoccupied with Poe to ask about it. 

 

“Mom and Dad planted this tree from the jedi temple of Coruscant here after Endor. I thought you’d like to see it since y’know you’re a jedi and stuff,” Poe was rambling and could barely stop himself. Ben was looking at the tree in amazement. Poe watched him step forward and lay a hand on the tree. He closed his eyes to get a better feel of the force through the tree. 

 

“Well now you’ve given me a reason to find ways to get out of training,” Ben said to Poe. The tree was wonderful and so alive with the force. It soothed Ben’s mind more than the waterfall had. 

 

“I thought I was already a good reason. Guess a tree beats me,” Poe jokingly said, but Ben gave him a look that said sorry. “Hey, I was joking. Besides the tree is much cooler, it could be a jedi if had arms,” Ben began laughing which spread to Poe. 

 

“All honesty I keep coming back because I enjoy spending time with you,” heat was beginning to rise across Poe’s nose. Never had he really felt this way. Ben had a strange affect on him and he wanted more. Despite how much he resisted himself he still ended up laying his hand on Ben’s cheek. The longer haired boy just looked at him. They were the same height now, but Ben was going to end up taller than Poe soon.

 

“If you don’t mind I can give you another reason to keep visiting?”

 

“Go ahead,” Ben said with a smile cracking at his lips. Poe leaned and pressed his lips against Ben’s. Instead of staying firm Ben’s lips broke into a wide mouthed smile. “I’m sorry, I’m no good at this.”

  
“That’s fine as long as you come back,” Poe whispered into the space between them. 


End file.
